


Soulmate AU Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [81]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Rec list, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in July 2018 and updated with additional recs in February 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Soulmate AU Recs

### Steve/Bucky Soulmates AU Fic Recs

**Added July 2018**

**Title:** the cold never bothered me anyway  
**Why:** A really sweet fic where a modern day Bucky has spent his whole life dealing with hypothermia because of mirroring syndrome that comes from his unknown soulmate. A fluffier and more romantic take on the soulmate trope that still has substance and story is hard to find IMO.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728869/>

**Title:** Flare  
**Why:** It's just something about the world the author creates with the possibility of both instant soulmates or one that you foster by time and effort, and all the social consequences because of that with everyone wearing gloves most of the time.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/287732>  
**Bonus fanart inspired by the series:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291219>

**title:** for words to say it right  
**why:** it has all the drama and misunderstanding and falling in love not influenced by soulmarks  
**link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574356>

**Title:** Glass-spun  
**Why:** it's short but gorgeous and sweet  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185168>

**Title:** (i'll leave my love) Between the Stars  
**Why:** it's a beautiful story where they actually get to know each other first through letters, not sure if they're soulmates. Great side characters too. And everyone loves shrunkyclunks, right? ;)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942368>

**Title:** Keep You Like an Oath  
**Why:** i like to think i had a little bit different take on the whole soulmates thing, and that i did ok writing this!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/262366>

**Title:** old situations (new complications)  
**Why:** If you don't like the soulmate/soul mark thing, but do enjoy time travel, this one could get you into it  
**Why 2:** Shrunkyclunks, time travel, AND soulmates…. hard to resist this lovely heartfelt romp through piningland. I've recced this fic in fanrecfriday before but it fits, damn it!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976316/chapters/32177922>

**Title:** Our Souls Touched Across An Ocean And A Century  
**Why:** This one is quite interesting as everyone probably has a soulmate you don't know if a person is your soulmate until you are emotionally close and that makes it impossible to look for your soulmate, so you can only live your life and hope for the best. (but really does anyone here doubt that Steve and Bucky aren't soulmates?)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124569>

**Title:** There's a Common Thread (that keeps me hanging tight)  
**Why:** There is just something about this one where a desperate Bucky and Steve bonds via magic. I have reread this one so many times.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629937>

**Title:** They Say That Dreaming is Free (But I Wouldn't Care What it Cost Me)  
**Why:** Beautiful fic from the recent RBB ft some emotional dreamsharing and a bit of plot  
**Why 2:** the boys are soulmates who have only met in their dreams and because of Hydra, they can never quite figure each other out. Bucky is extra soft in this.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725532>

**Title:** True North  
**Why:** one of the things i love best about soulmate fics is when it's not just an insta-bond but something that they work towards  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140609>

**Title:** The World's at Stake  
**Why:** I really like fics that do good worldbuilding in terms of, for example here, organizations that deal with this sort of thing. Having a thing like soulmates folded into everyday bureacracy makes them more believable to me.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089693>

**Added February 2020**

**Title:** eggshell  
**Why:** modern AU. Bucky is a depressed pizza delivery guy with “Are you the stripper?” on his ass.  
**Why 2:** eggshell is the most fucking amazingly bittersweet thing ever, holy shit.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850933>

**Title:** For Words to Say It Right  
**Why:** I love this story where Steve and Bucky both have really common phrases as soulmarks so it takes them a while of knowing each other before they realize they're soulmates.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574356>

**Title:** Hearts Like Ours  
**Why:** modern Bucky is a shitty psychic, Cap Steve is his soulmate. 100k of industrial grade fluff.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154444>

**Title:** I am underprepared, (but I am willing)  
**Why:** This is a sweet one where Bucky meets his soulmate and hears his Words but refuses to pursue a relationship because he doesn't want to ruin Steve's marriage.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501196>

**Title:** Laying down bricks  
**Why:** Such a lovely, exciting, amazing story. Lots of nail-biting adventure. Really interesting Shrunkyclunks pre-war Steve/modern Bucky time bending, too!  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271753>

**Title:** a mark, a mission, a brand, a scar  
**Why:** Steve and Bucky aren't soulmates but Captain America and the Winter Soldier definitely are. Handprint soulmarks  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081859>

**Title:** Sidereal  
**Why:** I just really love this take on soulmarks, platonic soulmates and poly (platonic) soulmates  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646137>

### Bonus: Soulmate AUs for Other Ships

 **Title:** Everything She Didn't Know She Wanted  
**Why:** A Darcy/Steve/Bucky soulmate fic, my note on my bookmark is “Well that was fucking hot and it even has story” enough said.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245780/chapters/9607566>

**Title:** Worlds Away and Quite at Home  
**Why:** First off, this is a Clint/Coulson fic. But it was actually the very first fic that sprang to mind when I saw the theme, because it has an intriguing premise involving soulmates finding each other across different universes  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821871>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
